Effacée
by Ejes
Summary: Les effaceurs sont des êtres chargés de faire disparaître des individus, de les supprimer de la mémoire des gens. Lorsque Gin ouvrit les yeux et vit un Shinpachi plus âgé, il sut que les soucis arrivaient. "Kagura ? Je suis sensé la connaître?" Son monde s'effondra. Et pourtant, il semblerait que quelqu'un d'autre se souvienne de la violente petite Amanto...
1. Chapitre 1

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, plus longue que la précédente! (et rédigée en une semaine ^_^)**

**L'histoire se déroule dans le monde du film 2 mais si vous ne l'avez pas vu, pas de souci, il n'y a pas de spoiler (et puis Gin est le Gin de l'anime donc il découvre avec vous), vous aurez peut être juste du mal à visualiser l'apparence des personnages.**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez~**

**Gintama ne m'appartient pas !**

* * *

Ce matin-là, lorsque Gin ouvrit les yeux, un terrible mal de crâne s'empara de lui, accompagné de nausées. Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient flous, mais il n'eut pas trop de mal à deviner ce qu'il lui était arrivé : il avait dû boire toute la nuit et rentrer totalement saoul. La migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement, alors, d'une voix pâteuse, il demanda le plus fort possible :

-Kagura-chaaan ? Tu pourrais m'apporter de l'aspirine s'il te plaît ? Une boîte entière devrait suffire !

Pas de réponse. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas entendu ? Il reposa la question un peu plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse. Gin se força à se lever en grommelant diverses insultes à propos de la jeune fille. Puis, soudain, il se souvint. La veille, s'il était sorti boire, c'était parce qu'il s'était disputé avec elle. Une raison stupide, vraiment, il lui avait juste demandé si elle ne pouvait pas être plus originale quand elle cuisinait parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus du riz avec un œuf cassé dessus. Elle avait de toute évidence passé une sale journée, puisqu'elle s'énerva instantanément à la remarque.

-Si ma cuisine ne te convient pas, pourquoi t'irais pas manger ailleurs ? Je fais ce que je peux et tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant !

Gin n'avait pas voulu démarrer une dispute mais refusait encore plus d'avaler ce plat, alors il s'était levé et avait quitté l'appartement pour n'y retourner que le lendemain au petit matin.

Faisait-elle encore la tête pour ça ? Gin soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une gamine en pleine crise d'adolescence ici. Etre reconnaissant ? De qui se moquait-elle ? C'était bien à elle de montrer de la gratitude, il l'hébergeait, la nourrissait, avait déjà sauté plusieurs repas quand les fins de mois étaient difficiles pour qu'elle ne manque de rien !

-Oi, Kagura. Désolé pour hier.

Il n'estimait pas être particulièrement en tort, mais il voulait éviter que le conflit ne se prolonge. Cependant, elle ne répondit pas.

-Kagura ? Oi ! Bon, écoute, je vais ouvrir ta porte. Alors si tu es en train de te changer ou quoique ce soit, tu as intérêt à réagir.

Silence. Dans un soupir, Gin ouvrit la porte du placard qui servait de chambre à la jeune fille.

Il referma la porte aussitôt. Se pinça. Se frotta les yeux. Se mit une claque. Puis rouvrit.

Là où il s'attendait à voir un futon posé sur l'étagère, avec une tête rousse qui en sortait, il ne vit que des JUMP. Pas de futon. Pas de tête rousse. Juste des piles et des piles de JUMP. Cette scène lui parut étrange, mais il avait presque l'impression qu'elle était naturelle. Qu'il l'avait déjà vue à de nombreuses reprises.

Le plus étrange était qu'il s'assurait de faire recycler tous les mois ses magazines. Et il était bien certain de les avoir emmenés deux jours plus tôt. Quand bien même il ne l'aurait pas fait, il y aurait eu quatre revues, pas plus. Devant lui s'étendait bien une année complète de JUMP.

Perplexe, il ne comprenait pas comment tout ça aurait pu… Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. La gamine s'était tirée (fugue ? Ou simplement partie promener Sadaharu, qui manquait aussi à l'appel ?) et avait conçu cette mise en scène pour lui envoyer un message du genre « tes magazines comptent de toute évidence plus pour toi que moi ! ». Cette théorie lui plaisait bien, mais toutefois… Comment avait-elle pu mettre la main sur tous ces numéros ? Elle ne pouvait pas préparer son coup depuis un an sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte !

Gin n'aimait pas réfléchir. Cette histoire devenait compliquée, il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle rentre pour lui demander des explications. Et il l'attendrait en lisant tous ces vieux JUMP.

Il en saisit un en haut de l'une des piles. Un grand nombre de personnages de la couverture lui étaient inconnus – étrange, tant de séries débutaient en même temps ?

Le plus étrange fut quand il jeta un œil à l'une de ces séries. Le chapitre était numéroté, et… c'était le numéro 183 ! Comment Gin aurait-il pu passer à côté de cette série pendant trois ans ? Perturbé, il lança le JUMP au loin. Sa migraine s'était dissipée mais il sentait qu'une nouvelle commençait à naître à l'arrière de son crâne.

La voix de Shinpachi lui redonna le moral. Il venait d'entendre la voix du garçon de l'autre côté de la porte. Peut-être saurait-il lui expliquer ce JUMP truqué.

-Shinpachi ! S'exclama Gin avant même que le garçon n'ouvre la porte. Est-ce que tu as croisé Kagura et Sadaharu en venant ? Cette sale gosse m'a fait une blague bizarre et je compte bien le lui faire regretter !

Mais à peine aperçut-il Shinpachi qu'il fut celui qui regretta.

Car l'homme en face de lui était tout autant Shinpachi qu'il ne l'était pas. Les lunettes n'avaient pas changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un noir de jais.

Mais pourtant, ses cheveux avaient poussé. Pas énormément, mais sa coupe lui cachait d'avantage le visage qu'avec sa coupe habituelle de petit garçon. Son regard s'était durci. Pas énormément, il avait toujours un peu une tête d'ahuri, mais Gin pouvait voir que ce garçon n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Même sa musculature s'était développée, il ne nageait plus dans ses habits de kendo, et un sabre était glissé à sa ceinture.

Oh, bien sûr, Gin connaissait cet homme, qui devait avoir son âge. Il l'avait déjà vu, s'était déjà battu à ses côtés. Mais tout cela était arrivé dans le futur. Cinq ans dans le futur.

Shinpachi ne remarqua pas son désarroi et le regarda avec un air surpris.

-Kagura ? Sadaharu ? Et bien, je les ai peut-être vus, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Gin était sur la défensive. Les évènements prenaient une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas. Au moins, il n'était pas mort, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait.

-Mais je ne peux pas te confirmer ça, puisque j'ignore de qui il s'agit ! Des clients que tu viens d'avoir ?

Gin fixa Shinpachi sans rien dire pendant un moment, le dévisageant de ses yeux vides de toute expression. Shinpachi commença à s'agiter. Il semblerait que ce Shinpachi déteste tout autant être le sujet d'attention que le Shinpachi du présent de Gin.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je devrais ? Est-ce le nom d'anciens clients que j'aurais oublié ?

-Je te parle de Kagura. La gamine bruyante qui vit ici, dans ce placard. Celle qui se moque de toi en permanence. Je te parle de Sadaharu. Le chien le plus énorme que la terre ait connu, un monstre qui fait ta taille, avec des sourcils étranges, qui mange tout ce qu'il trouve.

Shinpachi fronça les sourcils.

-Désolé, Gin-San, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui tu veux parler. Aucune enfant n'a vécu ici, de son plein gré ou que tu l'aies retenue captive. Quant au chien… J'ignorais que tu lui avais donné un nom. Je veux dire, oui, un jour, quelqu'un a déposé un chien correspondant à ta description devant notre porte, mais tu as décidé que tu n'en voulais pas et au bout de trois jours passés dehors, il a fini par être hébergé dans un temple bizarre. Gin-san, tu dors éveillé, ou bien… ?

Gin s'était assis sur le canapé, tremblant. Impossible. Tout cela était impossible. Il n'avait pas imaginé Kagura, elle n'était pas un fruit de son imagination. Il la revoyait clairement s'être fâché la veille. Il revoyait le sourire qu'elle avait fait quand il lui avait offert un paquet familial de Sukonbu l'avant-veille. Il revoyait les larmes qu'elle avait versées quand Sadaharu s'était blessé violemment la patte et saignait abondamment. Il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé tout ça.

-Ah, Hijikata-san, vous tombez bien ! Gin-san n'a pas l'air dans son assiette… Si vous aviez un boulot à lui confier pour lui changer les idées, ce serait formidable.

Gin leva la tête. Hijikata aussi avait changé conformément à ses souvenirs. Un grand manteau noir, des cheveux ébouriffés, l'air stupide. Cette dernière partie ne changeait pas, cela dit, pensa Gin. _Alors comme ça, plus d'uniforme du Shinsengumi ? Dans ce futur aussi, il a été dissous ?_

-Un boulot ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça. Je viens juste aux renseignements. Tu n'aurais pas aperçu Sougo, récemment ? Kondo-san voudrait lui parler, mais il est introuvable.

-Souichirou-kun ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurai vu ? Pourquoi devrais-je savoir mieux que toi ce que font tes hommes ?

-Et bien, c'est évidemment parce qu'elle est toujours…

Hijikata s'interrompit, son expression montrant une vive réflexion. Shinpachi le regarda, interrogatif.

-Elle ? Qui est « elle » ?

Hijikata porta ses mains à sa tête, se massa les tempes.

-Je… Je sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression un court instant que… Non rien. Sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le saurais mieux que moi, mais mieux vaut demander ! Et depuis la dissolution du Shinsengumi, il n'est plus un de mes hommes, il bosse à son compte en temps qu'assassin, ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Gin serra les poings. Il continuait à espérer que c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie. Hijikata venait de toute évidence de manquer de se rappeler de quelque chose, de _quelqu'un_d'important.

Soudain, un téléphone sonna. Gin réalisa que c'était le sien.

_J'ai un téléphone maintenant ? Incroyable, j'aurais donc gagné des sous sans tout dépenser à un moment de ma vie._

Voyant le nom qui s'affichait, il fronça les sourcils. La voix de l'autre côté était familière.

-Danna, je crois qu'on a un grave problème.

* * *

**Des problèmes ? De quoi peut-il bien parler ? Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre pour le découvrir ! [n'hésitez pas à "follow"er l'histoire pour savoir quand sortira le prochain chapitre ! Il y en aura 5 en tout ^^]**

**ANNONCE : Si vous êtes fan de Gintama, la maison d'édition Black Box fait un sondage sur sa page facebook pour savoir si ça intéressait les gens de licencier l'anime en DVD (vostfr, pas de vf prévue). Ca limiterait les possibilités de voir les eps en streaming gratuit, mais Black Box fait du travail de très grande qualité et est franchement pas cher! Jetez un oeil à leur Facebook "Black Box Editions"**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Dans le dernier chapitre, Gin a découvert qu'il a voyagé dans le temps, Kagura a disparu, Shinpachi l'a oubliée, et Sougo téléphone pour annoncer qu'il a des ennuis! La suite... c'est maintenant~ =D_

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Sougo avait un terrible mal de crâne, et des nausées. Il se demanda un court instant s'il était possible qu'il soit enceint…. Puis se rappela que c'était impossible : il était certain qu'il s'était protégé la dernière fois qu'il avait trainé à Yoshiwara. Ça venait probablement du fait que la veille, alors qu'il poursuivait un Hijikata larmoyant dans toutes les pièces, habillé en esprit vengeur maculé de sang, il s'était mangé une raquette de badminton dans le bas du ventre.

-Capitaine Okita ! Je sais bien que votre plus grand plaisir dans la vie est de faire peur au vice-commandant, mais faites-le à des heures décentes, _pas au milieu de la nuit_ !

Assommé après le coup bas de Zaki (bas dans divers sens du terme…), Okita avait rampé jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'endormir.

Mais c'était là que commençaient les choses étranges. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, malgré la migraine qui lui sciait le crâne, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Tout d'abord, il ne portait plus le déguisement de fantôme il ne s'était pas changé, il pouvait le jurer. Ensuite, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était dans une chambre, certes, mais absolument pas à la résidence du Shinsengumi. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que cette pièce était familière. Et puis, au fond, il pouvait distinguer un autel avec une photo de sa sœur. Et, enfin…

-Quand est-ce que mes cheveux ont… ?

Effectivement, sa chevelure descendait le long de son dos. Et il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cheveux poussant aussi vite en une nuit… (En fait, si, mais seulement quand les Yorozuya étaient impliqués, parce que ça finissait toujours mal avec eux).

Groggy, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à des vêtements posés au sol. Etaient-ce les siens ? Il supposa, et les enfila. Un gi rouge vif, un hakama gris. Cette association de couleur lui plaisait bien. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il se disait que c'était parfaitement le genre d'habits qu'il mettrait.

Il noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et se mit à inspecter la pièce. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son premier geste fut d'allumer de l'encens pour le déposer devant la photo de Mitsuba. Il lui adressa une prière puis se redressa. Il y avait une armoire au fond de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit : des vêtements soigneusement rangés, et son uniforme du Shinsengumi, usé, et probablement pas porté depuis bien longtemps. A droite de l'armoire, un grand miroir. Il prit le temps de s'observer : il avait de toute évidence vieilli. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il avait vieilli, c'était certain. La pièce était plutôt vide, mis à part un bouquet de fleur posé sur une commode. Il haussa un sourcil : il n'était pas le genre de mec à décorer avec des fleurs. Il s'étonnait même de ne trouver aucun animal empaillé ou autre décoration un peu glauque.

Il quitta la chambre pour la cuisine. La pièce était plutôt classique, rien à signaler sinon deux cuiseurs à riz dont un qui était vraiment gigantesque. Il haussa les épaules : pas le temps de se soucier des détails.

Le salon, en revanche, était bien plus intéressant car plus rempli. Des journaux trainaient sur le sol (il vérifia la date : voir qu'il avait fait un bon de cinq ans dans le futur ne le choqua pas tant que ça, il l'avait plus ou moins compris) et des livres trainaient sur la table. Ce qui le surprit fut qu'il ne s'agissait pas exactement de son genre de lecture : c'était une pile de shôjo manga.

Il remarqua ensuite le buffet imposant contre le mur, et eu un sourire nostalgique : ce meuble venait de chez lui, du temps où il vivait avec Mitsuba, il en était certain. Il ouvrit les tiroirs un à un : un véritable bazar s'y trouvait, des ciseaux, des balles de fusil, des clefs, de la petite monnaie, un jeu de cartes, des piles, ainsi qu'un tout petit objet, à peine plus grand qu'une pièce de monnaie. Sougo s'en saisit et l'examina, le souffle coupé. Comment cet objet avait pu se trouver là ?

Il continua son exploration du buffet, quand soudain, il aperçut, cachée par un second bouquet de fleurs, une photo dans un cadre. Il s'agissait d'une photo prise dans un purikura (note : photomaton japonais où les photos sont personnalisables) de deux personnes. L'une de ces personnes était lui, qui regardait la deuxième personne avec un regard faussement agacé alors qu'il lui faisait des oreilles de lapin. La deuxième personne était en train de planter son doigt dans la joue de Sougo avec une moue amusée. Un cœur avait été dessiné en bas de la photo. Sougo cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, croyant à un rêve. Car la jeune fille sur l'image n'était autre que…

-China ?!

Il reposa doucement le cadre. Rien ne pouvait laisser planer le doute : le cœur en bas de la photo, le regard qu'ils échangeaient, le parapluie appuyé contre le mur plus loin dans la pièce, les deux cuiseurs à riz, les deux brosses à dents dans la salle de bain, la brosse avec des cheveux couleur sable et roux mêlés…

Il était plutôt choqué. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme une femme, ni même une fille. C'était pour lui une rivale, une personne contre qui il pourrait se battre sans arrêt. Il ne l'avait jamais vue autrement.

Il remarqua que sur la table, son téléphone clignotait. Il appuya fébrilement sur un bouton pour le déverrouiller et vit qu'il avait un message vocal. Expéditeur : China. Il se permit un sourire. Au moins, certaines choses étaient restées les mêmes. Il démarra le message.

« Sougo ? C'est moi. »

Elle marqua une pause. Sougo remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle parlait d'une petite voix, comme si elle était terrifiée, et il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un sanglot. Inconsciemment, il serra le poing.

« Je crois qu'ils m'ont retrouvée. Les effaceurs. J'ai dû partir précipitamment, excuse-moi. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Il est possible qu'ils t'épargnent : très peu de gens savaient. Si tu as ce message, je suppose qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait… Sougo, je… Je ne veux pas être effacée. Mais puisque c'est inéluctable, promet moi quelque chose : fais en sorte de ne pas l'être. Je t'en supplie. En cas de souci, vas voir Gin-chan. Il saura quoi faire. Il sait toujours quoi faire. »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et rajouta.

« Ils arrivent. Je dois partir. Assure toi de rester vivant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un jour, on puisse se retrouver ! »

Le message se coupa ici. Il remarqua que sa paume était en sang : il avait serré ses poings si forts que ses ongles avaient traversé sa peau. Peut-être que pour lui, elle n'était qu'une rivale, mais il ne pouvait laisser passer tout ça. Aller voir Danna en cas de souci ? Il en avait un, et de taille. Parcourant le répertoire du téléphone, il trouva le numéro qu'il souhaitait. On décrocha rapidement.

« Danna, je crois qu'on a un grave problème. »

Gin marqua un blanc avant de répondre.

« A qui le dis-tu, Souichirou-kun. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais je pourrais certifier que ma journée est pire que la tienne. »

« Vraiment ? Pire que d'avoir voyagé 5 ans dans le futur ? »

Gin se tut une fois encore.

« Okita-kun, je pense qu'il serait utile qu'on se rencontre. Et j'ai à mes côtés Pattsuan et Hijikata-kun qui seront enchantés de répondre à quelques questions. Mais tout d'abord : si je te dis «Kagura » à quoi tu penses ? »

« A une Chinoise mal élevée qui a actuellement de gros problèmes ? »

« Okita-kun, voyons nous VITE. Dans cinq minutes dans la pâtisserie à l'angle du cinéma. »

Sougo se saisit de son sabre, l'enfila à sa ceinture et raccrocha. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, et, à grandes enjambées, rejoint le lieu du rendez-vous.

Gin était là, à manger des parfaits. Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Même regard mort, même cheveux permanentés, même ses vêtements ne changeaient pas, même le parfait devant lui était le même que d'ordinaire. Assis à côté de lui, Shinpachi jetait des regards nerveux autour de lui. On aurait presque dit un garde du corps. Et, en face, dégustant un bol de quelque chose couvert de mayonnaise, Hijikata avait somme toute peu changé. Quand il vit Sougo, il se déplaça pour lui laisser un siège.

-Sougo ! Justement, je te cherchais, j'aurais besoin que tu nous débarrasse de…

-Danna, l'interrompit Sougo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gin le regarda, et on pouvait lire une certaine détresse dans ses yeux.

-Ils ont tous oublié Kagura. A ce que j'ai compris, toi aussi, tu viens de ce passé où il y a quelques jours tu t'es battu contre elle parce que tu lui avais volé une brochette de dango ?

Sougo hocha la tête silencieusement.

-La question est, pourquoi nous deux seulement ? Y a-t-il d'autres gens dans notre cas ? As-tu appris des choses, de ton côté ?

-J'ai appris des choses que je n'aurais pas voulu savoir, en effet… China m'a appelé hier soir, j'ai eu le message en me réveillant. Elle était paniquée, disait qu'elle allait se faire attraper. Hijikata-san, qu'est-ce qu'un effaceur ?

La pâtisserie plongea dans un profond silence, pesant. Plusieurs personnes leur lancèrent des coups d'œil en coin. Hijikata serra les dents et murmura

-Tu es cinglé ? Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça ici ? Allons dans un endroit moins fréquenté… Oi, on retourne dans ton bureau. Je t'ai payé ta glace alors tolère au moins ça.

Ils quittèrent la boutique. Shinpachi et Hijikata marchaient devant, alors Gin fit un débriefing de ce qui lui était arrivé. Quand il demanda à Sougo de faire de même, ce dernier se mit à parler à voix basse.

-Elle m'a dit que personne ne devait savoir… Mais elle m'a aussi dit que vous étiez digne de confiance. En plus, vous avez les mêmes souvenirs que moi, alors les choses sont moins compliqués. J'ignore comment cela a pu se produire, mais il semblerait que dans ce monde, elle et moi soyons… Ensemble.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais, je n'y ai pas trop cru non plus, mais entre son message où elle m'appelait par mon prénom, des preuves évidentes qu'elle réside de temps à autre chez moi et une photo de nous deux décorée d'un cœur, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence.

-Maintenant que tu dis ça… Je n'ai vu aucune photo d'elle. Sur mon bureau, j'ai une photo de Shinpachi, Kagura et moi qu'on a prise peu de temps après que notre trio se soit formé. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais retirée, sauf pour en mettre une plus récente. Mais il n'y avait rien. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé chez moi… Mais pourquoi chez toi ?

-Elle m'a dit que personne ne devait savoir pour nous deux. Peut-être est-ce pour ça ? Aucun lien n'a été fait entre elle et moi, alors ils n'ont pas pensé à vider ma maison.

Gin hocha la tête. Tout cela commençait à devenir vraiment compliqué. Qui les avait envoyés dans le futur ? Etait-ce une dernière action de Kagura, avant de disparaître ? Alors qu'il franchit le pas de sa porte, il sentit que sa migraine n'était pas prête à disparaître.

-Les effaceurs, hein ? Personne n'aime parler d'eux. Même à moi, ils me filent la chair de poule.

Ils étaient installés en face à face sur les deux canapés : les deux ayant voyagé dans le temps d'un côté, les deux originaires de ce monde de l'autre.

-A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, commença Sougo, il s'agirait de personnes chargées de faire disparaître une personne, en récupérant tout objet qui pourrait les lier à cette personne. Est-ce correct ?

Hijikata se permit un sourire.

-Pas loin, pas loin du tout. Bon, depuis que les Amanto ont réussi leur coup d'Etat et fait emprisonner le Shogun, le Shinsengumi a été dissous. Déjà, nous ne pouvions plus supporter les ordres qui étaient de plus en plus injustifiés, comme arrêter pour trahison les marchands qui avaient vendu ne serait-ce que du pain aux membres du Joui. Finalement, il semblerait qu'on en fasse partie à notre tour. Ils ont alors créé deux forces de police qu'ils manipulent comme des pantins. La première est simplement chargée de punir les crimes mineurs, vols, infractions, des idioties du genre. Mais la seconde faction…

Il frissonna.

-Les gens les surnomment les effaceurs. Très peu ont été témoin de leur existence, ou plutôt, très peu sont encore là pour en parler. Tout ce qu'on sait sur eux sont des rumeurs, mais… En gros, les effaceurs sont des Amanto chargés de faire disparaître des gens. Pas de les éliminer, non, de les _effacer_. Tout souvenir de cette personne disparait de la mémoire des autres. Les objets liés à elle, les photos, les dessins, jusqu'aux cheveux tombés au sol, tout disparait, comme si cette personne n'avait jamais existé. Bien sûr, ils n'interviennent que très peu. Ils sont chargés de trouver les terroristes qui ont tenté quelque chose contre le gouvernement. Ils s'occupent des grands noms, les petites frappes ne les intéressent que modérément.

-S'ils effacent tout souvenir, comment des gens ont-ils pu raconter ça ? Comment a pu se former cette histoire ?

-Il arrive que des gens se souviennent. Certains n'ont pas été affectés, leurs objets en rapport à cette personne n'ont pas disparu. Et d'autres, à la vue de certains objets, se rappellent. Tout simplement, comme ça, ils se souviennent de la personne, parce qu'ils ont vu un manteau qui ressemblait au sien, un enfant qui lui ressemblait, même un film qu'ils auraient vu ensemble.

Gin était pâle, il serrait les poings.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Les terroristes ? Kagura était peut être une gosse qui avait un avis sur tout, mais elle ne serait jamais devenu une terroriste ! Quoiqu'elle ait fait, ça ne méritait pas un tel sort ! Et toi, Shinpachi ? Comment as-tu pu l'oublier ! On passait notre temps ensemble ! Quel genre de monstre sans cœur es-tu devenu pour l'oublier ? Que font ils des gens effacés ?

Shinpachi avait rentré la tête dans les épaules. Gin était furieux, mais Shinpachi n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable. Comment pourrait-il ? Il ne se rappelait pas de cette Kagura. Il n'avait aucun souvenir, bon ou mauvais, d'elle. Comment regretter une parfaite inconnue ?

-Gin-san, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Passer tes nerfs sur moi ne changera rien à la situation, mais être aussi bruyant pourrait tous nous mettre en danger. Et concernant ta dernière question… Nul ne sait ce qu'ils font des effacés. Vont ils dans le passé pour les éliminer ? Les éliminent-ils dans ce présent, avant d'utiliser des capacités extraterrestres pour laver le cerveau de tout le monde ? Les gardent-ils captifs quelque part ? Personne ne le sait.

-Hijikata-san… Je suis conscient du danger que cela représente, mais au nom de nos anciennes valeurs du Shinsengumi, accepterais-tu de nous aider à découvrir ce qui se trame vraiment ?

Hijikata réfléchit à peine.

-Je n'ai plus de famille. Alors même si savoir que mes camarades, anciens comme actuels, m'oublieront m'énerve, je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre. Bien évidemment que j'en suis.

-Je pense que Zaki pourrait nous être utile aussi. Il n'est pas mauvais pour les filatures. Sa présence serait un véritable atout.

Silence. Puis :

-Zaki ?

Ce fut au tour de Sougo de serrer les poings.

-Yamazaki. Yamazaki Sagaru. Un des hommes les plus fiables et fidèles aux règles du Shinsengumi.

Hijikata secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation.

-Je ne… le connais pas.

Sougo grinça des dents avant d'empoigner Hijikata par le col.

-Certains se souviennent grâce à des objets, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-moi, je vais t'assommer de stimuli visuels jusqu'à ce que tu te rappelles de lui. Quel genre de Vice-Capitaine peut oublier ses hommes ?!

Hijikata plissa les yeux. Le nom de Yamazaki lui évoquait quelque chose… La simple idée d'oublier un de ses hommes le rendait malade.

-Danna, je vous propose qu'on tente de se renseigner au maximum autour de nous. Hijikata fait partie du Joui, ils peuvent avoir des infos. De votre côté… La sœur du binoclard est au courant de plein de choses, peut-être a-t-elle entendu quelque chose. Peut-être que quelqu'un se souvient de China. Rendez-vous ici demain matin.

Gin hocha la tête, et ils se séparèrent.

Toute la soirée, Gin interrogea des passants, les hôtesses des bars. Otae ne se souvenait pas de Kagura, mais certaines hôtesses, certains habitants se souvenaient de la jeune femme et de son chien, mais Gin constata que c'était ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu le moindre contact avec elle, ce qui corroborait ce que Sougo et lui pensaient : si une personne n'avait pas eu de réelle interaction avec l'effacé, si elle n'était pas susceptible de remarquer la disparition de l'effacé, alors elle était épargnée.

De son côté, Sougo emmena Hijikata dans un magasin d'équipements sportifs : la vue des raquettes de badminton lui donna mal au crâne mais rien ne lui revint vraiment.

Sougo était sur le point d'abandonner. Il racontait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de Zaki, et, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se rendait compte qu'il considérait son camarade comme un ami, et qu'il refusait d'être le seul à se souvenir. Il s'autorisa une dernière tentative. Un dernier essai pour ramener Hijikata à la raison.

-Et donc… Pourquoi on est dans cette pâtisserie miteuse ?

-Cet endroit était son endroit préféré. Plus de la moitié de son salaire était dépensée ici chaque mois.

Hijikata inspecta l'endroit et haussa les épaules. Rien ne lui était familier. Il n'était probablement jamais entré ici. Soudain, il regarda les pâtisseries en vitrine, et il se rappela. Les souvenirs ne revinrent pas au compte-goutte, mais tous d'un coup. Zaki, son art de sortir une raquette de badminton au lieu de son katana au beau milieu d'un combat, sa passion malsaine pour les anpan… Car ce fut bien la vision des petits pains fourrés à la pâte de haricot rouge qui lui fit revenir la mémoire. Il tituba un moment, et Sougo vint le soutenir. Pendant deux minutes, les souvenirs continuèrent d'affluer à un tel point qu'il avait le souffle coupé. Plus de dix ans de souvenirs, comme envolés, revenaient à leur place.

Une fois qu'il parvint de nouveau à réfléchir normalement, Hijikata frappa le mur du poing, le plus fort possible, sous le regard effrayé de la vendeuse.

-Putain ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ? Comment j'ai pu accepter de l'oublier ?! Sougo ?

-Hijikata-san ?

-On retrouve ces enfoirés et on leur fait la peau.

Nul ne mentionna les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. C'était comme s'il retrouvait un ami qu'il pensait mort. Ils achetèrent un anpan et se promirent de l'offrir à Zaki à l'instant où ils le retrouveraient. Puis ils quittèrent la boutique, une aura maléfique autour d'eux. Les ennemis devraient payer, et payer cher.

Ils passèrent la nuit à se renseigner auprès du Joui, auprès d'informateurs, au sujet des effaceurs.

Au lever du soleil, quatre visages épuisés, mais au regard déterminé, se firent face sur ces canapés qu'ils avaient quittés la veille.

Ils mirent leurs informations en commun : Gin et Shinpachi avec leur explication de pourquoi certaines personnes n'avaient pas la mémoire effacée, Sougo et Hijikata avec leur solution pour faire retrouver la mémoire des gens. Ils avaient en outre appris à reconnaître un effaceur. Les témoins étaient peu nombreux mais tous s'accordaient : il s'agissait d'êtres humains, d'apparence humaine en tout cas, vêtus d'un grand manteau gris. De plus, ils se contentaient de surprendre leur victime pour la rendre inconsciente, plus ou moins violemment, et ne faisaient rien d'autre que de l'emmener. Ils ne revenaient pas à son domicile plus tard. Et pourtant, dès le lendemain matin, les gens avaient oublié.

-S'ils les assomment plutôt que de les tuer, commenta Sougo, il y a des chances qu'ils les gardent captifs quelque part. Mais où ?

Alors qu'ils étaient tous silencieux, ayant regagné un peu d'espoir, le téléphone de Sougo sonna. Son cœur manqua un battement : _China_.

* * *

_Kagura va-t-elle bien? Shinpachi et Hijikata vont-ils se souvenir d'elle? Gin et Sougo pourront-ils l'aider? Vous le découvrirez lundi prochain dans le chapitre 3!_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait bien plaisir :3_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Dans le dernier chapitre, Sougo découvre que son futur est étroitement lié à celui de Kagura, il se rend compte que Gin vient de la même époque que lui, Hijikata a oublié Yamazaki, un stand d'Anpan lui a ravivé la mémoire, et Kagura téléphone !_

_La suite... C'est maintenant !_

* * *

Tout le monde fixa le téléphone. Sougo était paralysé. Etait-ce un piège ? Il avait presque peur de décrocher. Et, plus que tout, il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix paniquée. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'entendre le plongeait dans une fureur sans nom.

-Tu vas décrocher bordel ?

L'ordre de Gin le ramena à la réalité. Il appuya sur haut-parleur et répondit.

_-Sougo ? Pitié, Sougo ?_

-China ?

Sa voix était moins paniquée. Mais ce n'en était que plus inquiétant elle on aurait dit la voix de quelqu'un en état de choc. La voix de quelqu'un qui venait d'être témoin de quelque chose d'horrible.

-Je… S'il te plaît. C'est stupide, mais je crois que la chose dont j'ai le plus besoin en ce moment c'est que tu m'appelles par mon nom.

-Gura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où es-tu ?

Le surnom était venu involontairement. Il se demanda pourquoi ce nom était venu.

A ses côtés, Shinpachi tremblait. Ou plutôt, il était agité de violents spasmes. Hijikata regarda Sougo et murmura '_La mémoire doit lui revenir'_.

-Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je crois que je ne suis jamais venue ici avant… C'est un terrain vague et je ne vois pas la ville. Nulle part. Tout ce que je vois c'est ce bâtiment immense où j'étais, et…

-Là, là. Tout va bien, Gura. Contente-toi d'écouter ma voix. Tout va bien. A quoi ressemble le bâtiment ?

-Il est gigantesque. Trois étages, et il a tellement de fenêtres que je ne peux pas les compter… Mais elles sont toutes condamnées. Il fait noir à l'intérieur, tellement noir… Tout sentait le renfermé à l'intérieur. Tout était couvert de poussière.

Hijikata s'était saisi de son téléphone et tapait un mail à toute vitesse, transmettant la description à tous les hommes du Joui pour savoir si l'un d'eux connaissait l'endroit. Sougo reprit son ton apaisant. Les mots venaient tout seul, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place. C'était déroutant, mais il la sentait s'apaiser de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-D'accord. Comment tu as réussi à sortir ? Tu es loin du bâtiment ?

-Ils ont ouvert mes chaînes à un moment, pour m'en mettre de nouvelles… J'en ai profité pour les mettre KO. Une dizaine de garde s'est jeté sur moi, mais…

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu sais à quoi ressemble un Yato en colère. J'ai profité de la confusion pour fuir. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'en sortir sans mon parapluie. J'ai couru pendant très longtemps, j'ai trouvé une espèce de trou dans le sol, et je me suis cachée dedans.

Sa voix faiblissait elle était proche d'un murmure.

-Gura ? Tu es blessée ? Gura ? Kagura ?!

Elle ne répondit plus. Ils entendirent tous sa respiration saccadée, comme si elle peinait à prendre de l'air.

-J'ai une réponse. A une heure d'ici en voiture, il y a un ancien hôpital, qui fut pendant un temps le plus grand hôpital d'Edo. Il a été fermé il y a une dizaine d'années parce que… Ils ont réalisé que l'hôpital maltraitait et torturait même ses patients. Récemment, des hommes du gouvernement ont été aperçus entrant et sortant de ce bâtiment.

-Dépêchons nous, alors ! S'exclama Shinpachi, qui avait du mal à se remettre d'avoir oublié une amie si précieuse. Kagura était presque une petite sœur pour lui.

-Une heure ? On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Pattsuan, tu te rappelles du temple miteux dont tu m'as parlé hier ? Tu pourrais nous y emmener ?

Tous avaient repris tout leur courage. Elle était vivante. Elle était vraiment vivante. Zaki devait l'être aussi. Et ils allaient sauver tout le monde.

Ils se pressèrent d'aller au temple. Assis devant, langue pendante, queue remuante, Sadaharu les attendait. Gin ne l'avait de toute évidence pas abandonné trois jours après l'avoir eu, contrairement aux souvenirs faussés de Shinpachi, mais il avait su que c'était là qu'il devait se rendre.

Il jappa et se précipita sur eux. Gin plongea ses mains dans la fourrure blanche et laissa l'animal lui lécher allégrement le visage. Il lança un regard radieux à Shinpachi.

-Les chiens sont des créatures fidèles. Jamais il n'oublierait sa maîtresse. Allez, direction l'hôpital, tout le monde grimpe !

Bien qu'un peu suspicieux face à ce mode de transport, Sougo et Hijikata grimpèrent sur le chien géant, derrière Shinpachi et Gin. Shinpachi connaissant mieux les alentours, qui avaient bien changé en cinq ans, il guida Sadaharu.

Gin et Hijikata, de meilleure humeur, décidèrent d'ennuyer Sougo.

-Dis, Souichirou-kun ? Tu as l'air proche de ma petite Kagura, non ?

-C'est Sougo. Et il me semblait vous l'avoir déjà dit de toute façon, il semblerait que le moi du futur soit avec elle. Mais il n'est pas moi. Dès l'instant où on retourne dans le présent, je change le futur pour ne plus être avec cette guenon !

-Dis, Sougo ? Je ne me rappelle pas d'elle, mais j'aurais juré que tu n'étais pas le genre de mec à avoir une copine, pourtant ! Je ne t'avais pas encore entendu appeler quelqu'un par son prénom avant ! Et c'était si émouvant !

-Souichirou-kun, tu es conscient qu'il te faut la bénédiction de son père ? Mais il te tuera à l'instant même où tu débarqueras !

-C'est Sougo. Et ne rêvez pas, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de l'épouser.

-Gin-san, tout le monde ! Il semblerait qu'on arrive !

Sadaharu était épuisé après avoir couru plus d'une demi-heure à pleine vitesse sans s'arrêter. Les trois hommes à l'arrière arrêtèrent de plaisanter, et leur regard se durcit. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance et observèrent le bâtiment au loin. Fissuré, entouré d'un épais grillage, l'endroit était sinistre et tenait plus d'une prison que d'un hôpital. Combien de personnes étaient retenues là-dedans ?

Soudain, Sadaharu parut flairer quelque chose. Museau collé au sol, il se dirigeait droit vers un très vieil arbre. Il se mit à aboyer doucement et à geindre. Tous s'approchèrent jusqu'à voir Kagura, une Kagura aux cheveux longs, au corps d'adulte, et gravement blessée. Elle semblait avoir pris plusieurs balles, dont une à l'épaule et une dans le ventre. Ses paupières papillonnaient. Gin et Sougo se regardèrent un instant, incapables de bouger, quand Gin sourit.

-C'est toi qu'elle attend. Vas-y. Que tu ne la supportes pas, ce n'est pas mon problème si tu la fais souffrir je t'explose.

Sougo se précipita. Elle le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Sou…go. Tu ne m'as pas… Oubliée.

Il se devait de jouer son rôle, il refusait de la laisser tomber. En plus, elle lui lançait le même regard que sa sœur sur son lit de mort. Il refusait de perdre encore une fois quelqu'un qui lui était précieux, même si c'était au lui du futur qu'elle était précieuse.

-Hey. Comment je pourrais t'oublier, dis-moi ? Ta voix stridente et insupportable résonne dans ma tête à longueur de journée.

-Peut-être que si ta tête n'était pas aussi vide… Ça ne résonnerait pas ?

Elle tenta de rire, mais ce rire se transforma en une quinte de toux, qui lui fit cracher du sang. Sougo la positionna de manière à ce qu'elle soit adossée à lui il lui tenait la main fermement.

-Sougo… Je suis contente de t'avoir connu.

Ses yeux restaient fermés de plus en plus longtemps à chaque clignement.

-Oh, et rassure toi, tu seras honorée de ma présence pendant encore de longues années. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as galéré à sortir d'ici pour mourir là ? Accroche-toi. Ecoute ma voix, concentre-toi dessus. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, alors s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas.

-Ca va… Aller. Je suis une Yato. Je… Cicatrise vite. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Reste avec moi, Sougo, parce que je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

Elle posa sa tête au niveau de son épaule. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il se mit à se balancer doucement et à fredonner. Il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille et la serrait contre lui.

-Sougo-kun ?

Il leva les yeux vers Gin. Celui-ci, ainsi que Shinpachi et Hijikata, avaient dégainé leurs épées. Tous fixaient un même point.

-Reste là et protège-la. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit…

Sougo sortit son épée et la dégaina, serrant toujours Kagura de son autre bras.

-Ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de ses cheveux. Je vous le promets.

Satisfait, Gin hocha la tête et observa les hommes désormais à une dizaine de mètres. Ils portaient tous grande cape grise et avaient le même regard froid. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

-Prisonnière retrouvée. Récupérez-la, éliminez les autres.

Shinpachi chargea.

* * *

_La semaine prochaine, une autre personne disparue va apparaître, Shinpachi va cesser de faire de la figuration (il en fera un peu moins que d'ordinaire en tout cas xD), et nous découvrirons comment les Effaceurs fonctionnent !_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Le tant attendu chapitre 4~ Qui, pour un peu, n'arrivait pas : mon pc a eu chaud, trèèèès chaud, et a grillé... Ou plus exactement son disque dur. avec TOUTES mes fanfics (en plus de documents méga importants, genre mes cours...) mais j'ai réussi à sauver tout ça un coup qu'il s'est miraculeusement allumé, j'ai tout sauvegardé sur un disque externe... Gardez TOUJOURS une copie des choses importantes sur un support ! Ca arrive toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas !_

_Place à l'histoire !_

_Dans le dernier chapitre, nos héros ont pu localiser Kagura, ils la retrouvent dans un état alarmant, les effaceurs débarquent, et Shinpachi est bien décidé à en découdre!_

* * *

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Kagura était une personne chère à ses yeux, et à cause de ces hommes, ses souvenirs avaient été modifiés pour qu'elle n'en fasse plus partie. En les éliminant, il voulait expier sa culpabilité. Certains souvenirs réécrits lui revenaient en mémoire et le rendaient malade. Il avait _cru _se souvenir de Gin qui abandonnait Sadaharu. Il avait _cru_ se souvenir de ces déjeuners chez Gin, où tous deux se disputaient pour avoir le dernier morceau de viande. Juste tous les deux. Tout ce temps, il avait manqué quelque chose dans ses souvenirs, dans sa vie, et ces hommes en gris en étaient responsables. Alors il les chargea.

Les hommes étaient une dizaine. Eux, seulement trois, Sougo étant hors-jeu. Mais quel trio ! Gin était l'un des rares survivants de la guerre du Joui. Son surnom de Shiroyasha était aujourd'hui encore craint et respecté, et surtout parfaitement mérité. Il bouillait de rage depuis qu'il avait vu l'état de Kagura et ressemblait vraiment à un démon.

Hijikata était l'ancien Vice Commandant démoniaque. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et son aura ne dégageait rien de bon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le moindre survivant.

Et lui, Shinpachi, était devenu un maître de l'épée. Loin du faible qu'il était autrefois, il s'était juré de devenir fort pour pouvoir protéger plutôt que d'être protégé – il était désormais l'un des meilleurs épéistes du pays. Et, aussi triste que ça soit, il n'avait plus peur de tuer, et n'hésitait pas à donner la mort dans un combat.

L'adversaire était fort. Lorsqu'il attaqua, son coup fut paré immédiatement. En haut, en haut, en bas, à nouveau en bas. A gauche, feinte à droite, nouvelle attaque à gauche. L'ennemi ne semblait avoir aucune faille dans sa défense. Puis soudain, Shinpachi la vit. Quand l'effaceur se déplaçait pour parer, une partie de sa taille à droite était découverte. Il feinta, attaqua à droite. Toucha. Le sabre se planta dans la chair, profondément. L'adversaire vacilla, Shinpachi en profita, leva sa lame, l'abattit de toutes ses forces. L'ennemi tomba, sans vie.

A ses côtés, Gin et Hijikata montraient leur puissance, leur supériorité face à Shinpachi. Ils avaient tous les deux déjà défaits deux ennemis chacun et s'en prenaient au troisième. Shinpachi sourit. Il ne perdrait pas.

Le combat total dura une quinzaine de minutes. A la fin, lorsque le dernier corps s'effondra, ils se regardèrent. Shinpachi avait des coupures sur le visage, Gin le bras en sang (mais rien de trop grave), Hijikata boitait un peu. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient indemnes et les ennemis morts. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hijikata remarque :

-Oi, on en a eu neuf… Ils n'étaient pas dix ?

En réponse à sa question, un cri étouffé fut lancé derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir un homme en gris juste à côté de Sougo et Kagura, l'épée en l'air. Une lame lui traversait la poitrine.

-Danna, Hijikata-san, binoclard… Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu attention ? On a une blessée ici, je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot à votre place !

Il retira son katana. Il avait atteint le plein centre du cœur de l'homme sans même le regarder. Hébété, l'effaceur tomba à genoux, puis sur le sol, et s'éteignit en fixant son assassin qui ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard.

-Zaki et les autres doivent être à l'intérieur. Elle devrait pouvoir nous guider… Sougo, tu penses pouvoir la porter ?

Sougo eut un rictus et répliqua en chargeant Kagura sur son dos :

-Vous plaisantez ? J'ai beau être balèze, cette baleine va me rompre la colonne vertébrale ! Avec tout ce qu'elle bouffe je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle frôle la tonne !

-Non… répondit une petite voix dans son dos.

-Tu es consciente que je plaisan…

-Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je refuse d'entrer dedans !

Elle avait rassemblé toutes ses forces pour se débattre. Elle s'agitait dans le dos de Sougo, battant des jambes, le repoussant des bras. Il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Doucement, il la reposa au sol et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Gura, que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Des gens que nous connaissons y sont encore. Tu comprends ? On doit aller les sauver. Que t'ont-ils fait, que leur font-ils ?

Elle secoua la tête, muette. Son regard trahissait une grande panique. Et c'est là qu'ils _les_ virent. Elle était jusqu'alors vêtue d'une combinaison blanche (bien que teintée de sang), avec des manches longues, et qui lui tombait aux pieds. Mais le fait de s'être débattue avait relevé un peu cette tenue. Ses bras, ses jambes, sa nuque étaient couverts de cicatrices, de brûlures. Ses poignets présentaient des traces de coupure qu'on retrouvait dans son cou aussi. Jusqu'où étaient-ils allés, quelle profondeur, pour qu'elle ne cicatrise pas malgré sa constitution ?

Elle semblait détruite moralement aussi. Ayant repris un peu de forces, elle pouvait garder les yeux ouverts – et ne cessait de jeter des regards fuyants autour d'elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler dès qu'elle se calmait, la simple vue d'un des corps où de l'hôpital la faisait reprendre de plus belle. Sans trop sans rendre compte, Sougo la serra contre lui.

-Ne regarde plus que moi. Tout va bien se passer. Danna, est-ce grave si elle ne vient pas ?

Gin soupira.

-Tu as vu l'état dans lequel ce bâtiment la met ? Je suis peut-être un démon, mais je ne vais pas la forcer à revivre des angoisses pareilles. Éloigne-toi avec elle, fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus à voir tout ça. Et si… Si dans une heure tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de nous, ou si son état empire, grimpez sur Sadaharu, et emmène-la à l'hôpital. Compris ?

Sougo s'était relevé et la portait dans ses bras. Il acquiesça et s'éloigna, fredonnant la même chanson qu'auparavant. Gin, Shinpachi et Hijikata les regardèrent partir pendant quelques secondes, puis raffermirent leur poigne autour de leur épée et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Sadaharu se posta devant la porte, prêt à se précipiter si Sougo le sifflait.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était moins gardé qu'ils auraient pensé. Les dix gardes défaits devaient constituer une bonne partie de l'effectif. Ils ne croisèrent que quatre autres personnes, qu'ils eurent par surprise. Les couloirs étaient sombres, illuminés par de faibles néons, et l'endroit était poussiéreux : un vrai décor de film d'horreur. Tout était silencieux, quand un cri les fit sursauter : il venait de la cage d'escalier. Ils dévalèrent les marches quatre à quatre, et restèrent bouche bée face à ce qu'ils virent.

Un couloir, avec une dizaine de pièces de chaque côté. Des miroirs sans tain permettaient d'en voir l'intérieur. Des salles minuscules, avec une trentaine de personnes entassée dedans. Ils avaient l'air apeuré, affamés, leurs yeux étaient ternes. Ils avaient ce même regard que Kagura : terrifiés au moindre bruit et pourtant presque blasés de leur condition. Habitué.

Le couloir continuait, avec deux salles plus grandes, aux portes ouvertes. Gin eut envie de vomir. Dans l'une d'elle, il n'y avait qu'un meuble, mais il le reconnut de suite : une chaise électrique. Ils tiraient les informations des gens en les électrocutant. Plus besoin de chercher l'origine des brûlures de Kagura.

La deuxième salle avait en son centre un lit, ou plutôt une table de fer, avec des sangles là où devraient se situer poignets et chevilles. Une petite tablette, couverte de lames diverses, et de seringues remplis de produits aux couleurs variées, était posée sur un meuble à côtés. Cet hôpital était un centre de torture.

Un escalier remontait. Un panneau vieilli indiquait « Administration ». Gin se tourna vers ses deux compagnons :

-Je vais voir si je trouve des informations sur qui se cache derrière tout ça, et sur les pertes de mémoire. Peut-être est-ce réversible ?

Hijikata et Shinpachi hochèrent la tête. Gin se hâta vers les marches.

Inconsciemment, Hijikata cherchait la cellule de Zaki. La vie de chaque personne ici était importante, mais Zaki comptait énormément pour lui.

Et il le vit. Au fond d'une cellule, amaigri au possible, entouré de plein de gens. Alors que Shinpachi s'occupait d'une autre porte, il fit sauter le verrou de son épée. Entendant le bruit, les gens tentèrent de reculer au possible. Ils avaient peur.

Il rangea son épée, montra ses mains vides, bien en évidence.

-Tout va bien. On est venu vous sauver. Est-ce que vous pouvez tous marcher ?

Un homme prit la parole.

-Tous, sauf lui, en désignant Zaki. Depuis qu'il est là, il n'a presque rien mangé. Nos repas sont pauvres de base, mais il a toujours donné ce qu'il avait à ceux qui souffraient trop de la faim. Si un garde venait se défouler sur quelqu'un, il le provoquait pour être la victime. Il nous a sauvé la vie. Nos vies ne valent rien, si vous voulez secourir quelqu'un, secourez-le !

Zaki leva ses yeux vides vers Hijikata.

-Oh, bonjour Vice-Commandant. Je suis désolé, vous m'aviez dit de ne pas faire la fine bouche, mais… J'ai décidé que je ne mangerai rien d'autre que de l'Anpan.

Hijikata sourit, plongea la main dans sa poche.

-Dans ce cas tu seras ravi de voir ce que je t'ai acheté. Et interdiction de le filer à qui que ce soit : il est pour toi uniquement.

Ils commencèrent à évacuer les gens, cellule après cellule, portant ceux qui ne pouvaient plus marcher. Ils les laissaient à l'entrée : Sadaharu les protégeait.

De son côté, après être entré dans énormément de salles vides, Gin finit par trouver une pièce étrange, avec une machine énorme d'allumée, avec deux images qui s'affichaient en grand sur un écran. Gin frémit : il s'agissait de Sougo et lui. Au fond de la pièce, une armoire était remplie de flacons, tous contenant une sorte de bille transparente. Tout en haut, un épais livre semblait prendre la poussière. Gin tendit le bras et l'attrapa.

« Manuel d'utilisation de l'effaceur cognitif ». Gin se permit un petit rire. Qui était assez-stupide pour laisser ce genre d'info trainer ? Ils devaient avoir sacrément confiance en leur sécurité. Gin commença par le lire en diagonale.

L'appareil avait besoin de l'ADN de la personne à faire disparaître, et du nom de chaque personne dont la mémoire devait être effacée. C'était un processus manuel, mais la machine recherchait également via internet les liens qu'avait cette personne avec les autres gens. Par un système d'émission d'ondes, la mémoire des gens était modifiée pour effacer l'existence de cette personne. Les ondes scannaient toute la zone couverte et les objets étant couverts de l'ADN de la personne étaient dématérialisés. Souvenirs et objets dématérialisés étaient alors convertis en un flot de particules que la machine contenait dans des billes en verre.

C'était plutôt compliqué et Gin avait du mal à suivre certains passages, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que toutes les billes derrière lui, ainsi que les deux plus larges sur la table devant lui, contenaient des souvenirs. Il remarqua que certaines billes étaient fissurées : serait-ce celles des personnes dont les gens commençaient à se rappeler ?

Il remarqua une section du livre « Inverser le processus : en cas d'erreur de manipulation ».

Il se rendit à la page correspondante. Un tout petit paragraphe était écrit.

_En cas d'erreur, d'absorption involontaire de souvenirs, glisser la bille dans le tuyau sur sa gauche. Un menu s'ouvrira, demandant si vous voulez effacer définitivement les informations, ou les restaurer. Choisissez la restauration pour rétablir les souvenirs et rematérialiser les objets relatifs. La restauration sera pleinement effective au bout de vingt-quatre heures._

Gin sourit. Il venait de réaliser que la machine n'était autre que la création de Gengai. Ce vieux schnock avait bien progressé au niveau de ses technologies en cinq ans, mais une chose ne changeait pas : il anticipait toujours que ses créations pouvaient servir à de mauvaises fins.

Le samurai soupira. Combien de billes y avait-il au juste ? Deux cents, trois cents ? Une longue soirée l'attendait. Il savait que Sougo aurait déjà quitté les lieux quand il aurait fini, mais c'était mieux ainsi. La santé de Kagura primait.

Les deux billes sur la table l'intriguaient. Pourquoi étaient-elles différentes ? Et il était difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement entre ces deux balles de verre et les deux portraits sur l'écran. Etait-ce par le biais de cette machine qu'ils avaient été ramenés du passé ? Ce n'était pas à exclure.

Gin ramena un grand nombre de billes près de la machine. Il gardait les deux spéciales pour la fin : si jamais elles avaient un lien avec son voyage dans le temps, il voulait être certain de pouvoir finir de ramener les souvenirs de tout le monde avant de disparaître.

Une à une, il glissa les billes dans le tube prévu. Il sélectionna à chaque fois la restauration. Son dos commençait à être douloureux à force de ne pas bouger, une migraine commençait à poindre. Ironiquement, il se dit que même en ayant bu des litres de saké une nuit entière sans interruption, il n'arriverait pas à battre ce record de maux de tête en une journée.

Le soleil se couchait quand il introduisit la dernière bille « normale ». Il se tourna vers les plus larges, glissa la première dans le tube.

_Okita-kun, j'espère que tu as eu le temps de la sauver… Ou du moins que ton retour dans le passé prenne du temps_.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain que la bille ne fut pas la sienne.

_Restaurer ?_

Il pressa entrée pour les deux sphères, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, attendant patiemment de retourner à son époque. Immobile, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

_Lundi prochain, vous assisterez au dernier chapitre de cette série ! Les réponses à vos questions seront apportées, n'ayez crainte... (et nos personnages retrouveront même un peu du piquant qui faisait leur charme !)_


	5. Chapitre 5

Le voici, le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira 3 (ah, et pour l'anecdote, si nous avons des lecteurs gamers dans les parages, une petite référence geek s'est glissée dans le chapitre précédent... Saurez vous la trouver?)

* * *

Lorsque Sougo reprit conscience, il sentit des doigts jouer avec ses cheveux. Il se releva doucement, pour voir deux yeux saphir le fixer avec amusement.

-Tu sais, si tu avais sommeil, tu aurais pu demander un lit, plutôt que de t'endormir sur le mien.

Il était à l'hôpital, assis sur une chaise au chevet de Kagura. Il avait dû poser la tête sur le matelas alors qu'il la veillait et s'endormir. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés avec ceux de la rouquine.

-Gura ? Que… Qu'est-ce qui…

-Gin-chan a sauvé tout le monde. Je savais que c'était une personne de confiance ! Il a réussi à restaurer la mémoire de tout le monde. Les gens réalisant que le gouvernement s'était servi d'eux, il y a eu une sorte de rébellion… Le gouvernement Amanto a été destitué, on a un gouvernement temporaire pour le moment, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'ils remettent le Shogun au pouvoir.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi, pour que tout ça se produise ?

-Trois jours. J'ai un peu pitié de ton dos, d'ailleurs, car tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce tout ce temps. Quand les médecins essayaient de te déplacer, tu grognais « Je suis de la police, foutez moi la paix » ou alors « vous allez finir en taule ».

Elle eut un doux sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu veillais sur moi quand Hijikata et Shinpachi sont arrivés avec tous les prisonniers. Gin-chan ne revenant pas, tu as chargé les plus faibles, moi incluse, sur Sadaharu et on a marché jusqu'à la ville. On aurait pu téléphoner pour avoir de l'aide, mais franchement, je ne savais plus à qui me fier. Tout le monde m'avait oubliée, après tout. Sauf Gin-chan et toi, évidemment. Je crois que je lui suis éternellement redevable. Pendant ce temps, il a fait en sorte de ramener la mémoire à tout le monde. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, et il a expliqué qu'il avait eu tort sur un point. Il croyait que la machine vous avait fait voyager dans le temps, mais en réalité, elle avait juste effacé cinq ans de votre mémoire. Ils ont voulu tester les nouvelles fonctionnalités de la machine, et vu votre puissance à chacun, vous étiez des cibles idéales. Et il a réussi à annuler tout ça ! On l'a retrouvé inconscient dans l'hôpital. Les responsables ont fui loin dans l'espace, mais je pense qu'ils n'oseront pas revenir. Qu'aurai-je fait sans Gin-chan ?

Elle poussa un sourire rêveur. Sougo grimaça et regarda ailleurs. Kagura éclata de rire.

-C'est quoi cette tête jalouse ? Je plaisante, Sougo ! S'il est vrai que Gin nous a sauvé, il partage la gloire avec Shinpachi, Hijikata, et surtout avec toi. J'ai passé deux jours à peine enfermée la dedans mais en un temps si court, j'ai cru devenir folle en permanence. Ils avaient vu que mon corps endurait mieux la souffrance que les autres : j'étais devenue leur cobaye. La seule chose qui m'a fait garder ma lucidité, c'était l'idée de te revoir. Je savais que tu ne m'oublierais pas. Je savais qu'où que tu sois, tu me sauverais. Mon héros, c'est toi.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière le rideau qui les séparait du lit d'à côté.

-Gin-chan, tu es mon héros aussi, ne t'en fais pas !

Autre raclement de gorge.

-Ah, Shinpachi, toi tu es… Une paire de lunettes sympathique ?

-KAGURA-CHAN ! J'ai réussi à être classe toute cette fanfiction, alors ne me réduis pas à mes lunettes !

-Ah, ça y est, le quatrième mur a été brisé ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Sougo repoussa le rideau. Derrière, Gin, allongé sur le lit, le bras couvert de bandages, et Shinpachi, assis sur une chaise avec un livre sur les genoux, étaient en train de rire. Avec tout ce qui s'était produit, ils avaient probablement cru ne plus jamais pouvoir être réunis, tous les trois. Sougo se sentit presque de trop.

-Où est Hijikata ?

-Il est avec Yamazaki. Il va bien, s'empressa de rajouter Kagura en voyant l'air préoccupé de Sougo. Il a demandé des perfusions d'Anpan, je pense qu'il est dans son état normal.

-Je devrais peut-être…

Sougo s'était levé. Il avait l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Ou, dans ce cas, la quatrième roue du tricycle. Mais les doigts de Kagura serrèrent sa main, l'empêchant de la lâcher.

-Sougo. Reste, s'il te plaît.

Il se rassit et lui fit un sourire rassurant. En effet, à l'instant où il avait voulu partir, elle lui avait lancé un regard inquiet et commencé à trembler.

Sougo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était en proie à un conflit intérieur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pars nulle part. Je reste avec toi. Je resterai toujours avec toi. Tu as bien vu : ils ont tenté d'effacer ma mémoire, de me faire revenir à l'époque où je te supportais difficilement… Et pourtant, quoiqu'ils aient tenté, je n'ai rien oublié. Celui qui t'a rassurée, celui qui t'a secourue, ce n'était pas le Sougo de 19 ans qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je lui soufflais les mots, je guidais ses gestes. Je n'ai jamais rien oublié, Kagura. Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Quoiqu'ils tentent pour nous séparer, je te retrouverai.

Les yeux de Kagura s'étaient remplis de larmes, mais elle avait l'air bien plus détendue. Ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil. Derrière, Gin esquissait un sourire alors que Shinpachi était déjà pivoine.

Sougo plongea la main dans sa poche. Il avait résolu son dilemme. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il s'en fichait. Il suivait son instinct.

Dans son poing serré, l'objet trouvé dans le tiroir.

-Danna, je crois bien que je vous ai menti. Au bout de combien de temps accorde-t-on prescription aux paroles stupides d'un gamin ?

Gin avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

-Mettons qu'au bout de cinq ans, certaines promesses deviennent invalides…

Sougo afficha un sourire radieux. Il saisit la main de Kagura et déposa l'objet au creux de sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux et eut le souffle coupé.

-J'aurais bien fait une demande plus romantique, mais je trouve qu'un hôpital, à la sortie d'un combat risqué, ça nous correspond plus qu'au beau milieu d'un dîner aux chandelles… Kagura Yato, me feras-tu l'honneur de rester à mes côtés pour l'éternité, en devenant mienne ?

Kagura était écarlate. Elle fixait la bague, un simple anneau, avec une petite pierre bleue qui scintillait, posée dans sa main.

-Mais, cette bague, c'est…

-Elle était à ma mère, puis à ma sœur. Il est temps de briser la malédiction de cet anneau en vivant ensemble pendant des décennies et des décennies.

-Un instant ! S'exclama Shinpachi, qui s'était levé d'un bond. Tout ça est un peu rapide, tu ne trouves pas ? D'ordinaire je ne sers à rien, alors je profite un peu que l'auteur accepte que je parle pour objecter ! On découvre soudainement que vous êtes ensembles, alors qu'on pensait que vous vous détestiez, et on a à peine le temps de se remettre de ça que tu nous annonces que vous vous mariez ?! Elle n'a que dix-neuf ans, c'est encore jeune !

Kagura lui lança un regard foudroyant.

-Ferme-la, binoclard. C'est pas parce que tu le découvres maintenant que nos trois années ensemble sont considérées comme inexistantes ! Même Gin-chan avait compris où j'allais quand je prétendais aller dormir chez une amie ! Et quant à toi…

Elle se tourna vers Sougo, ignorant totalement Shinpachi qui se décomposait en bégayant « Trois… Trois ans… », et son regard s'adoucit.

-Abruti, je suis déjà tienne depuis bien longtemps ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. A sa main gauche brillait l'éclat bleu d'un saphir.

* * *

**Omake**

Shinpachi : _Sérieusement ? Genre on finit comme ça ? L'auteur s'imagine qu'une fin romantique couvrira la totalité des trous scénaristiques de cette histoire ?__  
_

Kagura :_ La ferme le binoclard. Je suis bien d'accord que quelque chose ne va pas, genre, moi, avec le sadique ? JAMAIS!_

Shinpachi :_ non mais je ne parlais pas de ça..._

Gin :_ Vous savez quoi ? C'est une fin ouverte ! Il n'y a pas de trou scénaristique, c'est juste au lecteur de trouver la solution !_

Shinpachi :_ C'EST CLAIREMENT DE LA FACILITE, A CE STADE !_

_..._

_..._

Kondo :_ Pourquoi même mon nom n'est pas apparu une seule fois? On se soucie de Zaki mais personne ne veut savoir où je suis..._

_(en réalité, il a été effacé, mais quand Gin a vu sa bille, il a eu la soudaine envie de la briser)_

* * *

_Merci pour m'avoir suivie ces 5 semaines ! Franchement, je suis toujours enchantée de voir que j'ai une review, un favorite, un follower. Vous êtes des gens fabuleux!_

_A bientôt pour une prochaine fiction ! (mais pas la semaine prochaine, j'ai Japan Expo~)_


End file.
